Knight in Night
ナイト |Story Romaji Title = Naito in naito |Chapter = 143 |RHS Link = http://manga.redhawkscans.com/reader/read/the_world_god_only_knows/en/0/143 |Volume = Volume 15 |Previous Chapter = Punch DE Date |Next Chapter = Passing Away Get-Together |Release Date = May 24th, 2011 |Adopted = Anime episode 32.0}} is the 143 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis The date between Keima and Yui goes into the night, as they approach the last attraction they'll enter: The Mystery Walk of Prince Rose. As Yui pushes Keima to go in, he is unable to tell whether he's a girl or boy now, because of all that had happened so far. The two enter the attraction and change into costumes. As Yui decides her outfit, Mars appears, commenting that Yui is so handsome, Keima will definitely fall in love. Yui notices from Mars' comments that Mars has never fallen in love. Mars responds that she was always on the front lines of battle, thus she didn't have the time to get into the subject of love. She then tells Yui to continue on and deal a blow to Keima's heart, which makes Yui think that Mars is a savage ghost. Keima walks out in a dress and meets Yui, who is wearing a prince-like uniform. As they start making their way through the castle, Yui tells Keima how cute he looks with the dress. The two enter the attraction, climbing staircases and going down dark corridors. Soon enough, Yui is startled by one part of the attraction, showing that she is still a girl at heart. Seeing this, out of humor, Keima asks if he should hold Yui's sword, to which she replies with a no. They continue through the castle until Yui reaches the third floor, entering a large door. Yui looks back and notices that Keima is not behind her anymore. The door she just passed through closed and the room became pitch-black. On the altar located on the opposite side of the room lies Keima, while a hooded figure holds a dagger to his neck. The hooded figure sends out fire that surrounds Yui, to which the goddess inside her, Mars, comes out as her shadow, telling her that this fire is black magic from Hell. The hooded figure chuckles, feeling glad that it has found a goddess. Showing that it's a Vintage member, the hooded figure asks for Yui/Mars to answer its questions regarding the goddesses, or else Keima will be in danger. Mars asks for the hooded figure to stop, but the figure does not stop, saying that it is too late. Mars asks why the evil has revived. The hooded figure replies that Vintage will achieve its goal of control over the three realms and revive Old Hell. Yui runs up to the hooded figure and grabs the dagger that the Vintage member was holding over Keima. Even though she resists, Yui is thrown aside by the hooded figure. Mars takes over Yui's body and stands up, yelling out that it should never interfere with the human world, which she thinks of as wonderful and full of love. Mars draws out the saber and slashes at the hooded figure. Though the hooded figure is not harmed, it is revealed that the Vintage member was Haqua. Being stripped naked, Haqua runs away in embarrassment. Keima had apparently asked Haqua before the date to act as a fake member of Vintage. In order to bring out the goddess, Keima felt he needed more than regular affection to do such a thing. Haqua hesitated at first, but Keima assured her that a fake crisis is much better than a real one. The plan was successful and Yui approaches Keima who is still lying on the altar. He rises up, complaining that he did not wish for a heroine to save him. Yui replies that it's a girl's role to protect a frail boy. She kisses him and goddess wings appear. References Category:Summary